


Scholarly Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco is flexible in his choice of men.  Mostly when he's stuck next to one, and has nowhere else to go.





	Scholarly Choice

Draco felt his eyebrows raise together as he watched Goyle slip off his fake glasses. "And what do you think you're doing, trying to wear those in the first place?"

Feeling Draco trying to stare him down, Goyle cleared his throat and shifted on the couch, "I thought it would look good to you."

"You? Look good in glasses?" Draco let out a short shout of a laugh, "Good one, Goyle."

Clenching the glasses in his hands, Goyle swallowed before blurting, "You like Harry Potter so much, I just-"

"Potter?" With a flash, Draco was soon pushing Goyle down on the couch, almost in the boy's lap as he held the collar of the loose robes up in his hands, "How dare you insinuate I feel anything but ill around that half-blood freak!"

Dropping the glasses, Goyle shifted his hips back, trying not to show he was growing hard, "Yes, Malfoy."

Draco ran his fingers over Goyle's chest slowly, "Well, I suppose I can't stay mad at you. My father would hate me to lose my best friend."

Goyle grew red in the face, making Draco smirk. Bingo.

Continuing to run his hands around Goyle, he moved the robes out of his way to do massaging motions over Goyle's pecks. "You know what I think? You've been waiting for me to do this. Take advantage of you."

Goyle gasped at that softly, his eyes shooting back up to Draco's face. "You're not taking advantage of me."

I know, Draco said with his eyes. His gaze moved down to Goyle's hard cock. Licking his lips, he moved off of Goyle's lap to seat himself where he had been.

Reaching forward, Draco smirked as he easily undid the pants, yanking the underwear down to get the prick to jump out.

"Cute," Draco smirked at Goyle's embarrassed expression, grabbing the cock within his hand, then pumping it painfully slowly. "I guess he missed me," Draco mused as he twisted the spongy head curiously.

Jumping up his hips, Goyle bit his lower lip. "Malfoy, could you..."

"No," Draco said cruelly, jerking the cock faster in his hand.

Goyle scooted a bit closer to Draco, "Could you use your leg, and just... jerk it that way?"

Draco dropped the cock from his hand, staring up at Goyle. "I'm surprised at you. I figured you wouldn't know about that."

"I like reading sometimes," Goyle offered, giving a smile to see if Draco returned it.

Instead of bothering, Draco just got up and slipped off his pants and underwear, teasing Goyle with a flash of his pink asshole before straightening up his stance. 

Draco put his robes back down over his crotch, seating himself so his legs were out in front of him as he laid back. "For knowing how to read, you may have a reward."

Gladly taking the promised prize, Goyle offered his cock up for Draco trustingly. He gasped as he held the cock under the lean thigh and calf, letting Draco sink his leg down over his erection.

The milky skin had scattered freckles that he traced curiously. "You know, this kind of looks like your-" Draco squeezed roughly, getting Goyle to shut his mouth. "Sorry, Malfoy."

"Naughty Goyle, thinking of my daddy," Draco giggled, watching Goyle's face contort in pleasure as Draco moved his leg up and down. 

Clicking his tongue, Draco stroked his own prick through his robes. "Too bad you're over there. I would've let you touch my cock; instead you're making me use my own hand. Selfish, selfish Goyle."

Goyle swallowed down a plea for forgiveness, finding it easier to just pleasure Draco the best he could.

Bending in, Goyle kissed along Draco's thigh, moaning and licking along the gorgeous, pure skin. "Merlin, you look so beautiful like this."

"In what way? I have your cock trapped between my leg, and I'm getting slobbered on by a pervert." Draco enjoyed Goyle flinching, yet leak all over his leg. "Bad boy. I'm going to have to chain you to the wall of my Manor's dungeon to teach you discipline."

Of course there was a catch. Goyle was panting and bucking his hips as he leaned back, stroking Draco's smooth skin.

Goyle couldn't even get a moment of peace once he came. Draco had jumped up before his cum could land anywhere but on his own stomach.

"You bit my leg! I'm going to have a bruise! I'll make sure you never sleep in my bed again for this, Goyle!"

Smiling to himself, Gregory Goyle knew Draco's leaking cock was keeping Draco from telling the full truth of what he liked.


End file.
